


Saving Grace

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Other, sumo is extra cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: you had gone for a run on a rather windy day and fate blew someone new into your life





	Saving Grace

When you had moved to Detroit, you struggled to find anything to like. You had moved to the city for a job offer you couldn’t refuse. The work was easy and the pay was great so you decided to pack up and fly across the country for it. You hadn’t realized just how much you weren’t going to like being in Detroit. 

The one thing you did like in your strange little city was the lush parks. You loved taking your runs through the parks, especially on warm spring days. Most parks were dog-friendly so you’d get to see lots of adorable dogs. There were children roughhousing and couples strolling hand in hand. The parks always provided such a nice little scene for you.

Today there were less people than usual. It was rather windy and chilly, Autumn was finally creeping up and overtaking Summer. Most people had elected to stay inside that day, and you couldn’t blame them. Part of you regretted taking a run, the cold air had already started to seep through your thin jogging pants. You slowed down to a walk. 

You looked around you as you took a quick breather. Aside from you, there were a few other people around. A woman sat on a bench feeding the birds at her feet. A couple of teens were kicking around a can that you hoped they’d pick up eventually. An older man stood by his dog who was curiously sniffing a fallen leaf. As you watched the sweet dog paw at the leaf, a massive gust of wind rushed through the park. You heard a crack and looked up to see a large branch dangling. Right under the precariously balanced branch was the dog and his owner. One more blow and that branch would fall on them for sure. 

The man didn’t seem to notice so you tried to get his attention. You jogged towards him and called out. 

“Hey, excuse me?” You waved at him. 

He looked up just as the wind rushed past again. You saw the branch give way just at the top of your line of vision, and before you knew what you were doing you dove at the man. The dog ran away from you as you pushed his owner out of the path of the branch. You both landed on the cold ground hard and the look of anger on his face faded as he saw just how close the branch was. 

“Holy shit.” He said, breathlessly. 

“I’m sorry to shove you-” You had started but he interrupted. 

“Jesus Christ,” He pushed himself off the ground. “Don’t apologize, I could’ve died.”

He stuck his hands out to you and you took them. He pulled you to your feet with very little effort. You were a bit surprised at his strength, as he was definitely middle aged. You stood for a moment in his grip, and admired his features. His eyes seemed to glitter and his long grey hair was pretty attractive all messed up from the fall. He dropped your hands and you took a little step away from him. You brushed yourself off. 

“I’m Hank. Thanks for uh,” He looked around, presumably for his dog. “Saving me.” He seemed embarrassed to say it. 

“Of course, I wasn’t gonna let someone get crushed.” You laughed lightly and gave him your name. 

You both looked over as you heard a bark come from behind you. Hank’s dog was sitting a few feet away, wagging his tail. Hank called for him and the dog, who you now knew as Sumo, came bounding over. As you watched Sumo run around the two of you, you could feel Hank staring at you. You tried to break the tension by speaking.

“Your dog is so cute. Can I pet him?” You smiled at Hank. 

“Yeah, sure. Go for it. He’s really friendly.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

You kneeled down to pet Sumo who immediately rolled over. His soft tummy called to you and you couldn’t resist giving him a belly rub. His massive paws drooped in the air. It took all of your self control not to smush your face against his warm belly as you pet him. Again, you felt Hank looking down at you. 

“He’s so sweet!” You crooned and looked up to meet Hank’s eyes. “Thanks for letting me pet him.”

Hank nodded wordlessly as you stood back. 

“I should probably finish my run, but it was nice to meet you!”

You excused yourself and wondered if you’d ever run into him again. You hoped you would. He was attractive and his gruff voice did things to you. Plus, Sumo was possibly the cutest dog you’d ever seen. You made a mental note to jog in this park as often as you could.

“Ah, wait,” Hank stopped you. “Hold on.”

You turned back to face him. He continued on.

“Look, I don't want to be creepy but you’re really damn cute.” He shifted his weight. “I mean, fuck. I don’t ever do this but I gotta give you my number or something.”

You felt your cheeks blush in response. You were glad the attraction was mutual. You took your phone from your pocket and handed it to Hank, visibly flustered. It was your turn to stay quiet as he put his number into your phone. 

“I’ll let you get back to your run now, then.” He handed it back with a smile. 

He picked up Sumo’s leash and you fought through your flustered state to say goodbye. 

“For the record, I think you’re pretty cute too.” You face burned even brighter red. 

Before you could further embarrass yourself, you shoved your phone back into your pocket and waved a quick goodbye. You jogged back onto the sidewalk. You couldn’t stop smiling. Detroit was awful but maybe Hank would be the saving grace of this city for you.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo i hope u enjoyed this fluffly lil fic! it was a request i received over on my tumblr!! so if you have any requests (for any character tbh) feel free to hit me up over there!!! my tumblr is detroitbecomefugly <3


End file.
